


[Podfic of] the beatings will continue until morale improves

by Podcath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[12:02] Astolat's Summary:  "This is why you didn't tell me, isn't it," John said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] the beatings will continue until morale improves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the beatings will continue until morale improves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115908) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** [the beatings will continue until morale improves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1115908)  
 **Author:** [Astolat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Astolat)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Sherlock  
 **Length:** 0:12:02  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : The Exploited - Sex and Violence  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7gv1i4f53ua37r3/Sherlock+-+Astolat+-+the+beatings+will+continue+%28read+by+cath%29%282%29.zip) (6.3 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?80gx7yus649wts7) (7.5 MB)  


**Author's Note:**

> Reader comments/meta: [Doylist and Watsonian Power Play](http://podcath.dreamwidth.org/3227.html)


End file.
